$ -\dfrac{67}{50} + 1.5 - 100\% = $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{67}{50} = -1.34$ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -1.34 + 1.5 - 1 = {?} $ $ -1.34 + 1.5 - 1 = -0.84 $